Multiple speed transmission uses a number of friction clutches or brakes, planetary gearsets, shafts, and other elements to achieve a plurality of gear or speed ratios. The transmission architecture, i.e., the packaging or layout of the aforementioned elements, is determined based on cost, size, packaging constraints, and desired ratios. A control system is needed for controlling these elements and provide desirable shift quality. Moreover, with more ranges being provided for improved fuel economy among other reasons, the control system must ensure the correct clutches or brakes are applied in any given range, and further provide for fault ranges in the event of a loss of electrical power. With more forward and reverse ranges for any given multispeed transmission, the control system continues to increase in complexity.